La Foudre de París 3
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Sus hermanos pasaron las fiestas de una manera distinta. Podrá el menor de los Kou escapar al encantó de las terrestres? Descubrirá algo distinto? Última parte de esta saga Navideña. Advertencia: Contiene Lemon


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

Esto es parte de algo que comenzó el año pasado y reflote para un concurso navideño de Scholl Senshis 18.

La Foudre de Paris 3

Era la primera vez que pasaba una navidad en la Tierra y también era la primera vez que estaba lejos de mis compañeras. Si, a pesar de quererlos como hermanas, no dejan de ser compañeras. No entiendo como pude viajar tantos años luz para verla de nuevo… ¿Y para qué? Estaba con ese soquete acartonado que empaña la actuación de Mina… ¡Al diablo! ¡Me voy a recorrer el mundo!

Me entere por chat que a mis hermanos no les fue mal. Al cerebrito lo tomaron por el estomago y el talento. ¿Pero qué diablos le paso a Seiya? Supuestamente estaba loco por la princesa de la Luna y termino con una niña que puede destruir un planeta y por lo que entendí con un hijo en camino… ciertamente no lo entiendo. ¿Pero quién soy para juzgar? Me he tomado cuanta libertad pude y disfrute de casi todos los placeres de la vida humana sin miedo a enamorarme o contagiarme de algo. Debo admitir que me dolió entender que Mina no me esperase, aunque tampoco le dije que regresaría. Así que mientras mis hermanos estaban cazando o siendo acosados por sus futuras parejas, yo disfrute del chocolate sin culpa en Suiza. Y ahí comenzó un pequeño calvario personal. Aunque no solo fue mío, supongo que para alguien de su posición también seria molesto. Nos cruzamos en navidad, ella en su comitiva privada política y yo al mejor estilo mochilero de los 70 sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, aunque disfrutando las frivolidades que el dinero podida dar. Al fin y al cabo para que sirve tener tanto dinero si no se lo puede disfrutar. Esa noche entre horribles villancicos y Don Perignon vi a una morena de largo cabello ondulado con mascara que apareció de la nada, era como si se habría escapado de lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Diría que una hermosa esposa buscado a su amante, y porque no, ese podría ser yo. Me acerque aquella navidad a la mujer de vestido amarillo, que a través de esa mascara que no me dejaba ver sus ojos, comenzó a bailar conmigo. Su vos me era familiar, pero no podía ser. No podía ser ella. Bailamos y me comento que estaba escapada de su servicio, por lo que se reporto enferma para disfrutar la fiesta. No sé cuanto champaña habíamos tomado, pero era mucha. No entendí en qué momento estábamos besándonos bajo un muérdago, otra de las escusas humanas para aprovechar el momento, aunque no me queje y sin dejar de besarnos tuvimos sexo en un baño de discapacitados. Si se no que suena correcto, pero era claro que no había ningún discapacitado en el lugar. No sabría decir si tuvimos sexo o simplemente ella abuso de mí, cosa que no me molesto. En lo más mínimo… aunque después de terminar ella se acomodo el vestido y con la escusa de salir antes desapareció. La busque el resto de la noche encontrándola en la puerta de mi habitación. Nuevamente abuso de mí como una gata en celo y extrañamente a la luz de la Luna sus ojos me resultaron extrañamente familiares y a la vez supe que era imposible. Desperté solo en mi habitación con la espalda arañada, sin nota, sin un número, nada. Porque en verdad quería estar de nuevo con ella. Pero si algo aprendí de los humanos, es que disfrutan de hacer ese tipo de cosas con desconocidos. Y yo también.

Ya sea como Yaten o como Healer aprendí mucho del sexo de una noche. Ya sea con una o varias personas. Porque seamos sinceros, no tenía idea cuanto tiempo estaríamos en la Tierra, así que porque no podía disfrutarlo. El hecho fue que pase año nuevo en Suiza con la esperanza de que esa misteriosa mujer, aunque tenía mis dudas, apareciera. Porque extrañamente de todo el sexo que tuve en mi estadía, con ella en verdad fue ardiente.

Lo malo de estar con desconocidos es que no te puedes reencontrar con ellos, a menos que creas en el destino y ese no era mi caso.

Tras pasar año nuevo de fiesta, continúe recorriendo el planeta descubriendo viejas costumbres, casi como un historiador, hasta terminar nuevamente en Japón. Aunque en realidad, tenía que tocar para una horrible fiesta privada, así que nuevamente estaba junto a mis hermanos. Fue cuando entendí porque Seiya había cambiado a una tonta llorona por una sensual madre soltera. Por otro lado Taiki mostraba marcas en el cuello que no indague, aunque le aconseje que dejara de comer tantos pasteles de su novia, o a estas alturas futura esposa. ¡Vaya par de idiotas! Yo voy a seguir disfrutando de la vida y si algún día quiero una familia la tendré solo. Si, sé que suena extraño y egoísta, pero ser hombre y mujer a la vez tiene sus ventajas. Si quería un niño que mejor que alguien igual a mí. Según las tontas palabras de mi hermano seria como clonarme y del más idiota, tener otro gruñón en pañales. Continúe con ese par de idiotas que planificaba una gran cena "familiar", cosa que claro está, no estaba en mis planes… aunque la idea de estar con cierta pareja de Outhers pasó fugazmente por mi mente. Pero la decisión estaba tomada.

El año llegaba a su fin… Como sea. ¡Suiza allá voy!

Pero esta vez y aprovechando la perversión del dinero, viaje como mujer. O a estas alturas Heiler Stern, Alemana, nacida en algún pequeño pueblo del sur de Berlín que se crio en Japón con sus padres mercaderes, bla,bla,bla. Si algo aprendí como mujer es que, en los aeropuertos, si llevas escote y cara de tonta no indagan de tu pasado. Lo sé, soy un patán de primera, pero era entretenido y de nacimiento soy mujer, así que era más sencillo de lo que mis hermanos pensaban. Como escape de ellos en noviembre comencé en Francia, luego Bélgica, Ámsterdam y su Barrio Rojo, Alemania y su exquisita cerveza, Praga, Budapest, Viena. Pensé en ir por una pizza a Italia… pero decidí llegar cerca del 15 a Suiza. A diferencia del año pasado decidí esquiar. La nieve es algo que no hay en mi planeta y simplemente la adoro. Blanca, simple y hermosa como la piel de ella… ¡Un momento! ¿Estoy pensando en una mujer? No, solo el buen rato que pasamos. Volviendo a la nieve, más allá de alquilar las cosas necesarias, también necesitaba un instructor. Porque en verdad se podría decir que tengo dos pies izquierdos en la nieve. Varios hombres llegaron a intentar ayudarme, hasta que una mujer me salvo de esos sujetos que parecían de la mafia siciliana.

\- ¿Que se supone que haces aquí? – Me dice una irritante voz que estaba olvidada mientras me jalaba cerca de una Confitería.

\- ¡Esquiar que más! – Le respondí molesta ¿Quién es mi madre?

\- No te hagas la idiota, el año pasado también estabas acechándome. ¿Y ahora como Healer?

\- Para empezar soy Heiler Stern. – Respondo acomodándome la ropa. – Una linda alemana que está de vacaciones y a ti eso no te interesa.

\- No me mientas, se que algo ocultas. – Me cuestiona nuevamente.

\- Mira Hino, si estoy aquí es porque me gusta el chocolate, el champagne y el buen sexo y tú no entras en ninguna. A menos que te guste esto. – Digo contorneando mis caderas para ver su reacción, aunque no fue de rechazo.

\- ¡No te creas tan importante Kou! – Responde molesta.

\- ¡Stern!

\- ¡Como Rayos sea estrellita!

\- ¿Todo bien señora? – Dice una voz áspera a mis espaldas.

\- Todo bien Barton, es una "vieja" amiga. – Dice ella cambiando de carácter como si tuviera dos caras y lo que parecía un lindo guardaespaldas simplemente se alejo unos metros. – Te lo advierto no estoy sola.

\- Ya veo… ¡Preséntamelo!

\- Eres una tonta.

Dicho eso ella salió caminando por la nieve hasta que llego a la pista y poniéndose sus Equis descendió con gracia la montaña. En verdad sabía lo que hacia esa niña… niña… tiene más de 25 años y es verdaderamente hermosa. ¿Qué me pasa? En lo que intenté aprender a esquiar ella estaba nuevamente arriba y me vio de una manera muy distinta. ¿Acaso es bipolar? Quizás… pero ella se acerco a mí y con suavidad me dijo.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – Ofrece mas calma.

\- Prefiero que seas tú y no ese instructor que parece que no le llamo la atención. – Respondí y ella rio.

\- Jean Pierre es Gay, quizás si fueras Yaten tendrías más suerte. Vamos que te explico.

Ella comenzó a comentarme como esquiar, como pararme, por un momento pensé que me estaba rifando al hacerme agachar de esa manera frente al público masculino, pero entendí que no. Si en algo era bueno Hino era explicando, y en un rato habíamos descendido la montaña como dos expertos. Ese día subimos un par de veces hasta que comenzó a caer la noche. La invite chocolate en mi cuarto, pero ella me dijo que tenía una gala. Evidentemente el ser la más joven ministra de relaciones exteriores de Japón la hacía tener una agenda ocupada. En la noche fui a beber a la barra del hotel para ver si encontraba algo para pasar la noche. Estaba tomando un Cosmopolitan cuando ella apareció.

\- ¿Tomando sola? – Comienza apoyándose en la silla.

\- Estoy sola Hino. – Respondo ofreciendo con mi mano que tome asiento.

\- Rei, creí que éramos amigas. – Dice tomando asiento.

\- Es cierto, perdón. Pero ¿Qué haces a esta hora?

\- Quería un café y… no está… – Dice mirando a la barra. – Hay un hombre mayor que hace el mejor café del viejo continente, creo que es italiano.

\- Se fue hace media hora. – Le respondo sabiendo a quien se refería a Donato. – ¿Me acompañas con un Cosmopolitan?

\- Eso es para niñas "Heiler" – Ella hace una seña al bar ténder y este trajo una botella antigua de Whisky con dos vasos. - Esto es bueno. – Dice sirviendo los dos vasos con el líquido ámbar que se contorneaba entre los hielos. – Por… ¿nuestras compañeras?

\- Por dos almas que saben disfrutar de la vida.

Bebo un generoso trago que me quema en un principio, pero rápidamente le encuentro el gusto a ese escoses, es claro que aparte del café negro sin azúcar, también disfruta de la buena bebida. Por el contrario ella lo toma como agua, cosa que me sorprendió.

\- Dime la verdad. – Comienza mirándome a los ojos con esa mirada amatista que me dejo sin palabras. – ¿Que es lo que hacen aquí?

\- ¿No te lo dijeron tus amigas? – Ella ignora con la cabeza. – Era una idea de Maker, Seiya también quería regresar por tu sabes quién y yo… no podía dejar a ese par de soquetes solos.

\- ¿Acaso no fue por Mina? – Me interroga hábilmente.

\- No niego que tu amiga estaba en mi lista de intereses, pero ella eligió el actor de cuarta y yo seguí mi camino.

\- ¿Detecte celos?

\- ¿Celos yo? ¿Te parezco una mujer celosa?

\- Me pareces una mujer enigmática que se hace la tonta para tomar lo que quiere y dejarlo tirado.

\- Cualquiera que te escuche diría que describes a un hombre. – Respondo girando el vaso en el aire.

\- En ese caso tampoco me equivoco joven Kou. – Ella toma otro trago y vuelve a servir los vasos. – ¿Que has hecho en tus continuos viajes por el mundo?

\- Conocer y tener sexo. Mucho sexo. – Respondo con tranquilidad y ella caso se atraganta con la respuesta. – ¿Acaso está mal eso?

\- No. Pero te hacia el más serio de los tres. Podría esperarlo de Seiya, que por lo que se te hará tía en cualquier momento.

\- Si la pequeña ninfómana… quién lo diría, pero ya lo ves, los más serios somos los peores. – Respondo y ella rio con sinceridad y su risa cantarina sonó a melodía.

Me la quede viendo como una estúpida mientras reía hasta que hizo un ruido raro con la nariz, como su fuera un puerco y fue mi turno de reírme. Continuamos hablando cosas de la vida, de cómo ella dejo la actuación por presión de su padre, pues entendió que si seguía su destino de guerrera en el nuevo "Orden" Cristal, el que sea actriz no sería útil, pero si la política exterior.

Salimos a los tumbos y solo porque el bar cerraba a las 3 de la mañana. En la puerta del lugar estaba ese tal Barton con su hermosa cara de bragueta. Lo mire a la cara y él inexpresivo ni pestañeo. Simplemente me le reí en la cara, hacia mucho que no estaba tan borracha y Rei no era le excepción. Aunque se notaba que ella tenía mayor resistencia a esa bebida. En el ascensor me seguí burlando de su guardaespaldas hasta que llego mi piso y antes que la puerta se cerrara tome a Rei de la mano y la saque antes que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente dejando al gorila dentro. Ella me miro sorprendida cuando la tome por la cintura e intente besarla. Pero ella se soltó y me dijo.

\- ¡Que no confié en los hombres no va a hacer que me lleves a la cama! – Me responde tanta con seriedad, que por un momento pensé que venía acompañada de un cachetazo. – Adiós. – Respondió tan seco que pensé que ya no la vería.

Al día siguiente y con algo de resaca, intente ir a disculparme. Por lo que pude averiguar ella se había marchado a un almuerzo con un embajador o un banquero. No entendí, pues aun me dolía la cabeza. Fui al bar y decidí ver que tan cierto era lo que decía de Donato y a decir verdad no se equivocaba. Uno de los mejores expresos italianos que haya probado, quizás el mejor hasta el momento. Y claro esta una fondue de chocolate con fresas. ¿Había dicho que amo el chocolate? Sé que en el pasado habré dicho lo contrario, pero creo que si hay un lugar en el planeta para mi es aquí. ¡Y a diferencia de mis hermanos, yo nunca engordo!

Aun así quería disculparme con Rei. Llego la noche y ni noticias de ella, tampoco de su guardaespaldas, al cual extrañamente también quería disculparme. Pasaron dos días y nada. Al tercer día, después de despedir a una de las mucamas de mi cuarto, recibí una carta invitándome a una gala. Mire un par de veces y no entendía nada. Era una gala para hablar del calentamiento global o algo por el estilo. Pese a que estaba interesada, regreso la mucama con otra amiga y en verdad no salí del cuarto hasta el otro día. Los días pasaron y ella no aparecía.

Ya era víspera de navidad, así que me compre un vestido nuevo, a fin de cuentas pensé que con algo atrevido tendría una "Noche Buena". Así que me puse ese vestido largo de fiesta, bien ajustado a mi figura con un buen escote. Pensé en algo de joyería, pero simplemente me puse un colgante que me regalara mi Reina hace tiempo, junto con unos zapatos de fiesta con cordones.

Al entrar al gran salon del Hotel, el cual estaba lleno de la crem de la crem europea y también un par de arabes con sus pañuelos en la cabeza y todo. Robe una copa de champaña al primer mozo que paso y un canape de caviar. Termine mi copa y mirando a mí alrededor la vi en un balcón. Era en si todo un espectáculo, su piel blanca a la luz de la Luna, su piel tersa por el frio de la noche, un vestido largo, rojo y ajustado con la espalda descubierta. Su cabello suelto dejaba ver una fina gargantilla que hacia juego con sus aretes. Note que no estaba con su guardaespalda por lo que me dije que sería un buen momento para disculparme. Pero al estar cerca note que ella estaba llorando. No supe que decir, había preparado un par de opciones para disculparme, pero no esperaba que estuviera así. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia ella se limpio el rostro y me saludo como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Como estas? – Me miro de arriba abajo haciendo que me sonrojara. – Veo que esperando a alguien.

\- No, en realidad sigo sola. ¿Pero tú estás bien? – Cuestiono al verla tan desprotegida.

\- Si solo… nostalgia.

\- mmmm… no lo creo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

\- Enserio nada… – Pero al decir eso una lagrima corrió por su rostro, como traicionándola.

Me acerque y la abrace, fue cuando comenzó a llorar amargamente, era claro que algo tenia. Cuando termino no dijo nada, pero yo sí.

\- Mejor vamos adentro, hace demasiado frio y digamos que nuestros vestidos no tienen mucho abrigo que digamos. – Trato de decir de la mejor manera para animarla.

Ella accedió y la escolte del brazo, casi olvidando que era una mujer en ese momento. Entramos y nos sentamos en uno de los lugares apartados de la fiesta, una especie de salón de té en un entrepiso con vista a los Alpes, con un par de cómodos sofás entre varias mesas. Note que ella no quería comenzar y como no suelo tener paciencia comencé.

\- ¿Que es lo que te sucede? ¿Acaso te despidieron o qué? – Trato de adivinar algo al no ver al tal Barton.

\- Es complicado…

\- ¿Estas embarazada?

\- ¡POR FAVOR! ¿Cómo crees? – Responde ofendida.

\- Era una de las opciones. ¿O alguien te dejo? – Fue cuando ella se quedo callada y supe que di en el blanco. – Si te dejo no tienes que preocuparte, además somos guerreras a fin de cuenta. Y según supe en cualquier momento debería estar naciendo el "Nuevo Reino"

\- Serena lo pospuso para que vivamos nuestra vida, pues después de su comienzo no podríamos. - La miro con cara de no entender y continua. - Nos quedan un par de años. Veras, la idea es que "disfrutemos" de una vida que sabíamos que no tendríamos.

\- Entonces porque llorabas.

\- Mejor que lo sepas por mí. – Ella saca su teléfono y me hace escuchar el mensaje de audio de una exaltada Mina.

\- _¡Amigas que creen! ¡Me propuso matrimonio en navidad! ¡Estoy feliz!_ – El audio era seguido de un grito que de seguro rompió algún vidrio que estaba cerca de ella.

Ambos quedamos en silencio. Me di cuenta que a pesar de haber disfrutado las banalidades de la vida y estar en la cama de muchos, solo era una forma de no pensar en una y caí en cuenta que aun seguía pensando en ella.

\- Así que era eso… – Ella asistió cabizbaja. – Simplemente estabas enamorada.

\- Si… hace años que lo estoy y nunca me atreví…

\- Es gracioso. Tarde 10 años en darme cuenta para esto… o me acabo de dar cuenta ahora… – Respondo con tristeza.

Ella se aferro a mi brazo y dijo algo que nunca pensé escuchar de ella.

\- Porque simplemente no podemos ser felices. Las chicas están viviendo sus vidas sabiendo que esto no funcionara y aun así se aferran a estos momentos… Yo quería decirle cuanto la amaba y ahora…

\- Ahora de seguro está en la cama con otro… – Agrego sin darme cuenta haciendo que ella se sintiera peor. Me di cuenta que a pesar de estar más de un año disfrutando de la lujuria y los placeres que la Tierra, en realidad necesitaba a alguien a mi lado. Alguien que me completara y me quiera por lo que en realidad soy. Una guerrera, una mujer.

Me aferre a ella sin darme cuenta que también estaba llorando, llorando por aquello que no dije por mi tonto orgullo y ahora ya era tarde. No supe cuanto tiempo paso cuando un gran alboroto se pudo apreciar debajo. Era Noche Buena. Mire a Rei, que al igual que yo, tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado por Mina.

\- ¿Feliz Navidad? – Alcanzo a decir como un susurro.

\- Feliz navidad Heiler…

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos y ella limpio una de mis lágrimas que aun caía con algo de maquillaje. Sentí su mano cálida en el rostro y esa mirada tan única. Fue cuando hizo algo que no me esperaba. Acerco su rostro cerrando sus ojos, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. Fue apenas un suave contacto, casi un roce que me dejo halada y a la vez sorprendida. Al abrir sus ojos, pude ver mi reflejo en su cristalina mirada. Pero rápidamente se puso de pie avergonzada caminando hacia la escalera que llevaba a la fiesta. Pero antes que llegara la tome del brazo girándola y pasando mi mano por su pequeña cintura aferrándola a mí. Nuevamente me quede mirándola a los ojos y esta vez decidí ser… ¿Hombre? no lo sé, pero necesitaba besarla, sentir esos carnosos labios en los míos. Me acerque con cautela y ella respondió abrazándome por el cuello, porque a pesar de todo, era más alta que yo. Nos besamos mientras los fuegos artificiales resonaban con fuerza en aquella despejada noche de luna en aquel exclusivo hotel de los Alpes. Nos besamos con necesidad, con pasión, con un sentimiento que no podíamos descifrar. Al separarnos nos quedamos sonrojadas y casi sin aire. Fue cuando ella rompió ese incomodo silencio que se había formado.

\- Esta noche. Solo esta noche y ninguna de las dos volverá a decir una palabra.

Mi respuesta fue besarla de nuevo, pues me parecía un traro justo y aun mejor ella necesitaba una mujer en su cama. Tras besarnos con pasión y recorrer brevemente nuestros cuerpos con nuestras manos, nos tomamos del brazo para dirigirnos al ascensor que estaba desierto por el furor de la fiesta. En el camino nos robamos una botella de champagne cada una, casi sin pensarlo ambas reímos por tener la misma ocurrencia. En el elevador seguimos besándonos sin darnos cuenta que una mujer subió en el segundo piso. A pesar de ello llegamos hasta su habitación entrando de la mano. Cuando ella buscaba donde dejar su botella apoye la que traía bien fría en su desnuda espalda y se sobresalto por el toque, cosa que no evito que me besara de nuevo y me devuelva el gélido gesto. Ella fue hasta la barra de la habitación, si tenía una barra, pues era claro que era una de las famosas suites presidenciales. Rei Hino sabía darse los gustos. Sirvió dos copas con la botella que aun tenía en la mano y me acerco una. Entrelazo su mano con la mía en un extraño brindis y bebimos de un trago. Dejamos las copas y nos recostamos en uno de los sillones de la habitación y nos quedamos mirándonos mientras la luz de la luna entraba y los fuegos artificiales que aun detonaban en el cielo daban destellos de colores a nuestras figuras. Ella arrojo sus zapatos de taco aguja rojos mientras yo quitaba los broches de mis zapatillas. No había terminado de quitármelos cuando ella se acerco para besarme con más intensidad de la que habría imaginado. Comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con necesidad, arrojándome contra el rincón del enorme sofá. Casi podría decir que era la primera vez que una mujer me abordaba así, como ella lo estaba haciendo. Siguió besando mi cuello succionando con sus labios mi piel y con sus delicadas manos apretaba uno de mis pechos al mismo tiempo. Me sorprendí al escuchar mis propios gemidos. En verdad era una mujer llena de sorpresas y en ese momento estaba conociendo verdaderamente el Fuego de Marte. Me sentí como en mi primera vez, pues ella había tomado el control de la situación como lo habría hecho mi Princesa tantos años atrás. Sentí mis pechos desnudos y sus labios lamiendo mis pezones. En ese momento me miro y unos fuegos artificiales explotaron tornando todo rojo, resaltando sus ojos cargados de una lujuria que me intimido. También las sensaciones que despertaba en mi eran de un placer que pocas veces había sentido con una mujer, o mejor dicho como mujer. Estaba marcando mi piel con su fuego y aun no había comenzado a mostrarme todo. Me deje hacer como una novata ante tal mujer y lo que siguió me dejo literalmente sin aire. Se enderezo y empezó a besarme de nuevo con renovada lujuria mientras sus manos me quitaban el vestido que a estas altura solo era un bonito estorbo. Quede solo con mis bragas de encaje oliva y mis pantis blancas a su merced, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a jugar encima de mi ya húmeda feminidad. Con sonoros gemidos le di a entender a Rei que iba por muy buen camino, por lo que simplemente me despojo de un tirón mi ropa interior mordisqueando y besando mi abdomen. Llego hasta donde quería que llegara y simplemente comenzó a rodear la zona con besos y lamidas haciendo que me ponga aun mas ansiosa. Pasa uno de sus dedos por el costado de mis labios y da un beso a mi clítoris haciendo que me retuerza con la sensación que produjo. Trate de mirarla y ella con una lujuriosa sonrisa hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás. Comenzó a devorar lentamente mi entrepierna y cielos que sabía lo que hacía… antes que me diera cuenta había tenido mi primer orgasmo de la noche. Aun temblando ella se incorporo lentamente, mientras besaba mi cuerpo, haciendo que cada terminal nerviosa reaccionara al fuego de sus labios, hasta que los unió a los míos fundiéndonos en uno de los besos mas apasionados que ella me habría dado. Siguió acariciándome mientras me recuperaba de aquel primer encuentro cuando ella se subió encima de mí uniendo su desnuda entrepierna a la mía. ¿En qué momento se saco la ropa? Siguió besándome mientras lentamente tomaba ritmo en cada movimiento y sus gemidos escapaban entre beso y beso. Trate de tomar algo de control besando su cuello, pero era claro que ella dominaría la noche. Seguí besándola mientras aumentaba el ritmo. Llegue a sus pechos, los cuales me sorprendieron por estar tan erguidos y darme cuenta que no usaba sostén de ningún tipo. Tanto su piel como sus pechos son exquisitos. Me deleite con sus pechos mientras ella gemía frenéticamente encima mío, acelerando el movimiento, sintiendo como su humedad inundaba la mía. Ambas llegamos a uno de los orgasmos más ardientes que haya tenido como mujer y toda traspirada se quedo abrazada a mí. Seguía con espasmos involuntarios mientras acariciaba su cabello tan oscuro como la noche. Los últimos fuegos artificiales mostraban el desorden del cuarto y resaltaban su nívea piel, suave y cálida, simplemente era perfecta. Ella se incorporo y fue por el champagne y las copas. Bebimos lo que quedaba de la botella sin poder decir nada. Lo que unas horas atrás era una mujer desdichada por el amor, ahora era una mujer que dominaba la situación. Ella me saco la copa y me llevo de la mano al yacusi donde terminamos haciéndolo de nuevo y después terminamos en la cama. Con los primeros rayos de sol logramos dormirnos abrazadas y exhaustas, pues como habíamos dicho seria esa noche y nada mas… lo último que vi fueron sus ojos cargados de algo que la razón y el sueño no me permitieron entender.

Desperté desnuda en esa enorme suite pasado el mediodía, con una mescla de cansancio y la satisfacción de haber pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Me incorpore en la cama y esta aun tenía su aroma impregnado. La busque con la mirada y al no verla la llame. Me levante cubriéndome con una de las sabanas. Fui al baño, al recibidor y hasta el cambiador. Pero de ella ni noticias. Encontré mi ropa prolijamente doblada en el sofá y todo acomodado, como si nada habría pasado, pensé que el servicio de habitación había hecho su trabajo, pero no, ellos dejan un chocolate en la mesa y este no estaba. Me di cuenta que no había notado un detalle. Su ropa no estaba en la habitación.

Me vestí rápidamente y sin ponerme mis zapatillas me fui a la recepción. Ahí la chica me dijo que la Ministra Hino había dejado el hotel en la mañana con rumbo al aeropuerto, pero no menciono cual de todos los aeropuertos. Aun sobornándola, ella decía la verdad y no sabía donde se había metido. Regrese cabizbaja a mi habitación donde encontré una carta debajo de la puerta. La abrí ansioso, ya que estaba su perfecta caligrafía en un sobre oficial de la Embajada Japonesa con la inscripción " _Estrellita_ ". Desdoble la carta y comencé a leer lo que había dejado.

" _Sé que dijimos que no diríamos nada… pero no es tan fácil decir adiós Heiler. Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte haber desaparecido de esta manera, pero es mejor que así sea._ _Vive tu vida sin arrepentirte y no hagas como hicimos de esperar a algo que nunca llegara. En verdad la pase muy bien contigo y aunque quisiera que se repita, dijimos que sería solo esta noche._ _Un gusto conocer a la mujer gruñona,_ _besos Rei"_

Me quede helada, pues esperaba otra cosa y no una despedida de esta índole. Quizás debería sentirme usada, pero me gusto sentirme usada por ella.

Pase el resto del día indagando donde podría haber ido la ministra de relaciones exteriores de Japón, pero era más fácil encontrar un acceso al pentágono que su ubicación actual. Decidí dejarlo así, al fin y al cabo era una noche y nada más.

Trate de encontrar alguien que me acompañara en las noches, pero por más que sabia como hacerlo, nadie me llamaba la atención, nadie. Fui hasta el bar del hotel donde se me acerco aquel italiano, Donato, que estaba sirviendo su tan renombrado café. Llame su atención y le pedí un café como ella lo pedía, quería conocer un poco más a esa enigmática mujer que me dejo pensando. Al regresar con un aromático café negro con espuma propia de la maquina de expresos, me dijo algo que me empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza. Probé ese café y era verdad, era el mejor café que haya probado. Luego volví a llamarlo y le pregunte otra cosa y tras agradecérselo fui por mi mochila para ir hacia el aeropuerto. Pero como era una época especial del año, simplemente no había pasajes disponibles para mi nuevo destino. Pero si algo es Europa, es un pañuelo y los trenes unían todo.

Tras llegar a mi destino tome otro tren que me dejo en una apartada estación de trenes en las afueras de Tivoli al este de Roma. Comencé a caminar buscando un lugar para dejar mis cosas y ver si mi corazonada era cierta. Fui hasta un pequeño café cerca la Villa Adriana* unas ruinas antiguas donde se erguía una de las estatuas del Dios Griego Ares. Fue cuando la vi con la mirada perdida hacia las ruinas, de quien supe era el regente de su planeta. Me acerque a ella mientras calentaba sus manos con el pocillo de café. Sin decir nada recite aquellas palabras de Donato, casi como si él las dijera, pues quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza.

\- "El amor debe ser como el café, a veces fuerte, a veces dulce, a veces solo y otras acompañado, pero nunca debe estar frio."

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Cuestiona poniéndose de pie.

\- Soy una mujer de pocas palabras Rei. Solo respóndeme esto y me iré o me quedara a tu lado para siempre. – Ella lo asistió aun sorprendida. – ¿Lo que paso en navidad fue especial para ti como lo fue para mí?

Ella me miro nerviosa y sus manos temblaron, por lo que las tome entre las mías. Luego busque su mirada la cual mostraba más nervios de los que yo demostraba.

\- No quiero lastimarte… al fin y al cabo tengo una…

\- Obligación que asumiré a tu lado si me respondes. – Interrumpí para dejarla sin argumentos.

Su respuesta me dejo sin aliento como aquella noche, pues ante la presencia de varios turistas y parroquianos, me beso de una manera muy especial. Muy distinta a la de aquella noche.

\- Creo que recién llegas. – Me dice mirando mi ropa y mochila, por lo que aun sonrojada asisto. – Entonces pasaremos año nuevo en Roma. – Responde naturalmente. – Pero nada de estar pegada a mi esta noche que el Papa estará presente. – Dice con esa estridencia tan propia de allá haciéndome reír.

\- Si hay tiempo para un café antes prometo comportarme en público.

\- Claro que lo habrá… – Me mira como preguntándome mi nombre.

\- Seré quien tú quieras.

\- Entonces será entretenido "Estrellita" o por lo que me entere "Tía gruñona"

\- ¡Ese par de idiotas! – Digo golpeándome la cabeza.

Ella me abraza y me jala a su lado mientras el gorila de Barton tomaba mi mochila y la llevaba al coche de la embajada. Terminamos nuestro café y que puedo decir. Esa fue la primera fiesta que no pase sola. Y que puedo decir de Italia… es mi segundo lugar favorito.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOGO

Puerta del Tiempo, 1 de enero en algún futuro.

Setsuna regresaba de quien sabe qué línea del tiempo. Su cabeza deba vueltas al igual que su estomago. Al llegar ve que una guerrera estaba en la puerta montando guardia, por lo que a duras penas, se transforma para dar batalla a la desconocida soltando un bolso que traía.

\- ¿Quién osa entrar en los dominios de Cronos? ¡Responda o sufrirá las consecuencias!

\- ¡MAMA! ¡Ya era hora que regresaras!

La joven de cabellos largos y rojos con ojos verdes se acerco mostrando un atuendo de Sailor muy parecido al de ella la cual abrazo a la cintura y agrego.

\- ¡Pensé que no te vería este año! ¡Ya me estaba preocupando!

\- Pero… ¿Quién eres? – Cuestiona mas asustada que sorprendida.

\- Siempre con tu humor extraño Mama… vamos a tomar el té

Setsuna se queda parada, su cuerpo comenzó a fallarle y le temblaban las piernas.

\- ¡La Cague!

Dicho eso simplemente se desmayo, por lo que la joven comenzó a los gritos hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió y entraron un par de personas.

\- ¡Te dije Hotaru que esto será demasiado! – Dice la joven disfrazada de Sailor Plut.

\- Vamos, solo quería jugarle una broma. – Respondió tomando uno de los brazos de Setsuna.

\- ¡Te dije que esto sería demasiado! – Dice Rini cargando a Setsuna de uno de sus hombros.

\- ¿Que va a decir Mama? – Dice la joven apenada.

\- Si no dijo nada cuando los Kou regresaron a Kimmoku con hijos, dudo que diga algo por una simple broma. – Responde Hotaru aun con algo de gracia en su rostro.

\- Les dije que no molesten a Setsuna después de las fiestas… – Continuaba algo molesta Rini.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Dice la falsa Sailor levantando un trapo blanco y una corona de olivos.

\- Diría que es una toga… – Responde Hotaru.

\- También trae unas monedas viejas, parecen mal hechas y de oro… – La joven mira bien las monedas y les dice a las terrícolas. – ¿Quien es el _Marcus_?

Hotaru y Rini se miran entre ellas y luego a Setsuna que aun estaba desmallada.

\- Sera mejor que ninguna de las tres diga nada de esto a la Reina. – Se aventura a decir Hotaru.

\- ¿Esto es malo? – Cuestiona la joven Kinmukiana algo preocupada.

\- Solo digo que nadie diga nada, a ninguna de las reinas y mejor llama a Helios. No quiero que Ami se entere de esto tampoco. – Sentencia Hotaru a su compañía.

Cuando la llevan a lo que aprecia una casa en detrás de la puerta del tiempo depositaron a Setsuna en la cama. Bajando encontraron una par de cosas que les llamo la atención, cosas de distintas épocas de la humanidad.

\- ¿Porque le jugaste una broma así a tu amiga? – Cuestiona la joven de cabellos rojos a Hotaru mientras miraba una foto de Setsuna con Frank Sinatra.

\- Le pedí que me presentara a un actor de cine y terminamos en una orgia romana. Créeme no me quejo, pero tenía que devolverle el favor algún día.

\- ¿Algo relacionado con tu primer hijo?

\- ¡No como crees! Mejor ve a preparar algo de té. - La joven asiste y sale hacia la cocina en la dirección que le indico.

\- Es mas perceptiva de lo que imaginaba… – Se dice a si misma sacando un cigarrillo de uno de los cajones donde sabía que Setsuna los guardaba, prendiendo uno y mirando hacia la parte superior de la finca. – Regresaste con Aurelio… Tramposa…

¿FIN?

Este sería el final de la historia de los Kou en Navidad y año nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado. Pues a mi me gusto hacer este pequeño reto.

También me divierte está pequeña sección de La viajera del Tiempo. Que piensan?

Agradezco a Anai Basto Duperon por la edición de la portada

GLOSARIO:

Heiler: Sanadora en Alemán

Stern: Estrella en Alemán.

Tivoli: La antigua Tibur, es una ciudad del Lacio en Italia, en la provincia de Roma. Situada en la margen izquierda del río Aniene (antiguo Anio) al noreste de Roma. Fue una localidad romana de gran belleza por su paisaje agreste, de bosques escalonados y cascadas, lo que le daba un clima más fresco que Roma. Se convirtió en lugar favorito de veraneo en los tiempos del Imperio romano. En ella tuvieron sus villas muchos personajes romanos, entre los que cabe mencionar al emperador Adriano y al poeta Quinto Horacio Flaco (65–8 a. C.). Las modernas obras hidráulicas de captación de agua desecaron muchos de los viejos manantiales y el paisaje del lugar ha variado sensiblemente.

Villa Adriana: La villa de Adriano, conocida comúnmente como Villa Adriana, es uno de los más famosos complejos arqueológicos romanos. Está situada a 23 kilómetros de Roma, en las afueras de Tívoli. Fue declarada Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco en 1999.

Marco Aurelio Antonino Augusto: Apodado el Sabio o el Filósofo (Roma, 26 de abril de 1214 -Vindobona o Sirmio, 17 de marzo de 180), fue emperador del Imperio romano desde el año 161 hasta el año de su muerte en 180. Fue el último de los llamados Cinco Buenos Emperadores, tercero de los emperadores de origen hispano5 y está considerado como una de las figuras más representativas de la filosofía estoica. Marco Aurelio y Lucio Vero fueron hijos adoptivos de Antonino Pío por mandato de Adriano y los dos primeros que imperaron conjuntamente en la historia de Roma.

Su gobierno estuvo marcado por los conflictos militares en Asia frente a un revitalizado Imperio parto y en Germania Superior frente a las tribus bárbaras asentadas a lo largo del Limes Germanicus, en la Galia y a lo largo del Danubio. Durante el período de su imperio tuvo que hacer frente a una revuelta en las provincias del este liderada por Avidio Casio, la cual aplastó.

La gran obra de Marco Aurelio, Meditaciones, escrita en griego helenístico durante las campañas de la década de 170, todavía está considerada como un monumento al gobierno perfecto. Se la suele describir como «una obra escrita de manera exquisita y con infinita ternura».

Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras.

A todos les deseo una Feliz Navidad/Jánuca

y Prospero Año Nuevo a todos!

Y espero el año que viene decirles

Nos leemos!


End file.
